The Truth about May
by NaRuToRoOlZ
Summary: Ash and the gang finally come back to Peltaburg City, and with a sudden request with Drew, he joins the gang in their adventures. But when the truth about May is finally revealed, will they ever handle the future fights and new adventures?


The Truth about May

By: NaRuToRoOlZ

Hey guys, it's me, NaRuToRoOlZ! I know I should be ashamed of deleting the other Naruto story, but I couldn't think of any more ideas for it, so I deleted it. Instead, I thought of a new story which is a Pokémon and Naruto crossover. I hope you guys like it!!!^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto. I only own the story! **^^

Chapter 1: The New Member

May, Ash, Max, and Brock were standing in front of Peltaburg City in shock. In front of them was Drew, and he asked a question, that they never thought he would actually ask, ever.

_May's P.O.V._

Okay, so it happened like this: while we were walking out of the woods and finally came to Peltaburg City to visit my family, and before we even got inside the city, Drew walked in front of us looking really nervous. It was seriously out of character of him, so I really needed to know what was wrong. Maybe I could've helped him. "Hey Drew, what's wrong? I've never seen you so nervous before." I said, teasing the poor guy. He quickly regained his composure and said," I don't know what you're talking about May. Are you seeing things? I only came here to ask you guys something."

I then started to get angry and frowned. He saw this and smirked, knowing that it would even get me more ticked off in a second; and it did. I hated it when Drew always did this! I thought I was going to try to help, but never mind! I'll never help this guy out again! "What is it Drew?" Max also asked, not liking the guy either. When he saw all the times we fought recently, he thought that Drew always started them, so he took my side. I was always glad I had him as a little brother.

"Well, I was getting bored of traveling around alone and wanted to have some company, and because I keep bumping into you guys, I might as well ask to be with you guys. So, can I?" Drew asked. I was shocked, and I knew everyone else was, also. Who knew that Drew wanted to travel with us? "How did you know where to find us?" Brock asked. "Max told me where you guys were coming here before you left Verdanturf City." Drew said. I glared at Max, and he smiled sheepishly. Never mind about being happy of having a brother!

"What do you guys think? I think we can have another person with us." Ash said. He looked at Brock, and he said, "Sure! I have plenty of ingredients to have one more member." They both looked at Max, and he just nodded his head. They all looked at me, and I sighed in frustration. I guess I'll just have to hide the secret even harder, and that's going to take a LOT of hard work. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll actually get along with him." I replied, trying not to laugh. I suddenly had a thoughtful of ideas to pull on Drew.

This was seriously going to be fun! "Alright then, I guess you're with us now. Try to get along with May, please?" Ash said. I rolled my eyes. It's fun toying with Drew, its funny and cute to see him annoyed like that. "I'll try." Drew replied as we started walking to my house. Drew was walking beside me as everyone else was a little bit ahead of us, but I didn't mind. I liked the peace and quiet that was here. It was relaxing and refreshing at the same time, and I loved it. Too bad it didn't stay for long.

"May, what's wrong with you? Usually you're all noisy and talkative a lot, but you're quiet all of a sudden. So, what's wrong?" I suddenly looked at him as he asked this question. Why was he asking these questions all of a sudden? "Why are you suddenly asking these questions, Drew?" I ask him. His eyes softened, and I knew this was the first time that I ever saw this side of him. It was different and new at the same time.

He then suddenly looked at me and said," All we ever do is fight, and I want to know you more because I want you to trust me. I know you're hiding something, and I just want to let you know that you can trust me. So, what is it?" My eyes widened in shock. How could he know that I was hiding something?! Either way, I knew I couldn't tell him, and wishing that I could was making it even harder.

"It's nothing, Drew." I replied. I walked a little faster, trying to catch up with everyone else and trying to avoid the situation as much as possible. But before I could go any farther, Drew grabbed my arm to stop me in my tracks. I looked down so I could avoid his gaze. "May, look at me." Drew said. I kept looking down on the ground. The ground was suddenly interesting, and it was better looking at it than being in this situation.

"May, **please** look at me. _Please?_" Drew asked, practically begging now. I couldn't resist and looked at Drew. I could've looked back at the ground, but I knew it would be hopeless. "May, you know you can trust me." He said, grabbing both of my shoulders now, so that I could fully face him. I looked in his eyes, and I could tell that he was really serious about this, but I knew what I had to do, even when I wanted to tell him so badly.

I slowly grabbed his hands and pulled them off my shoulders. I was still holding his hands and looking at his eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you," I started to say, choking back the tears that were trying to come out, "It's just that……I have to keep this secret to myself…" I finally let go of Drew's hands and ran to catch up with the others. Drew did the same, and I knew he was upset. But I knew I had to hide the fact of being a ninja of the Leaf Village; especially as the original ANBU Leader as a secret……


End file.
